Spring Wish
by Blinded Eyes
Summary: Everything had changed in Konoha, though Sakura's feelings for Sasuke still haven't changed. At her sixteenth birthday, she wished for one not very special wish. But will it comet true?


**KYAA! My very first one-shot is here! I dunno if this is going to work well. TT I've never done one-shots before. xD **

**Please review in what you think **

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, nor is the characters. All credit belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The spring trees where blowing and a pink haired teen smiled at the beautiful Sakura tree that was now standing ever so proudly at her backyard. This was almost three long years ever since her now missing-nin teammate Sasuke Uchiha had left. She waited for him and longed for his coming, but just a week ago, she had received news that Sasuke had left Orochimaru and had slaughtered him.

Sakura didn't know whether to cheer up or be sad. She was happy that he had escaped the snake Sannin's clutches, but also unhappy that they had no sign where he went at all which will make their search for him more longer. Even, Naruto was uneasy how to balance his emotions. Speaking of her friend, he was now Hinata's boyfriend which is one of the things Sakura was happy about during the past years.

Almost everything had changed in Konoha. She had became stronger and more stronger still, almost passing her teacher, Tsunade's strength. Naruto had become more stronger and had contained control of the nine-tailed fox spirit. The two had a new comrade named Sai who was an artist and had a completely different atmosphere than her, Naruto, Kakashi or their latest mentor, Yamato who had control of the wood and earth element.

The only thing that hadn't changed was her feelings for her old teammate. She barely understood his movements, or his feelings yet she felt so close to him. She wanted to help him in any way as she could, but couldn't possibly. She wanted to meet someone new, somebody who will love her back, yet she couldn't for she had made a promise to him.

Her emerald eyes glittered as tears sprang out of it so slowly, as she clenched her fist, knowing that she hadn't done anything to protect anyone or save anyone that she loved. It was her only Spring Wish. She wanted to do something just to prove to herself that she had changed, even just a tiny little bit.

Her emotions haven't changed at all, neither did her feelings.Her birthday was also coming, and when she blow staht candle at her cake full of icing, she knows what her wish is going to be. Her sixteenth birthday. The most special birthday she could ever have. if only something special would come along just in time with it.

It had to be luck. It had to be hope. It had to be something so out of reach, something that she had lower percentage of getting of. But boy, if only she knew how much her luck had to be..If only she knew...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the outskirts, just a few miles away from Konoha.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun," Karin said in a girly and fan-girlish voice, tracing her fingers on Sasuke's bare chest. Sasuke glared at her, and threw her hands off of him. He stared at Konoha. Then, he saw a puddle. His eyes widened. He remembered when he being the hot-shot, protecting everyone. He remembered when he covered Sakura, holding a kunai.

It had been three years ever since he left. Part of him wanted to come back. Part of him didn't. He didn't know what to do. Just seeing such familiar things makes him miss things. Makes him uncover the memories he had with his team. his friends. The only people who liked him the way he is. And he deserted them for power. For killing his own brother. And he had.

Yet, he didn't feel a thing at all. He didn't felt proud, nor happy. Sakura was right. It didn't do anything good to him, nor to anyone else. It had only caused a person pain.

He wanted to be back, but who knew what they would do to him if he came back? He could be punished with death. Maybe even worse.

He suddenly saw a gigantic Sakura tree, just about clearly enough to see a girl about his age with pink hair, reading a book and smiling. He looked at it again slowly and saw that it wasn't a book. it was a picture. And the girl was..Sakura?1 She looked so different,more older, more mature, more..beautiful?

He shook his head and started going up the path. He suddenly remembered that it was her birthday tomorrow. And he knew what he would just give her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's birthday

'Happy Birthday, Sakura!' that's what the banner said. It was full of nice comments, most of them from fan boys, and some form her friends and mentors. It was a great evening for Sakura. She had blew the candle gently and made her wish. Yet, she felt like there was something missing.

Naruto, Sai, Yamato, Kakashi, Tsunade and more had given her great gifts. Though, Sakura felt like she wanted a gift. Something small but something that gives a lot. Her eyes gently closed and opened again. She wished that someone that she loved would come back, just to give them a sign that he was alive and well.

Just somehow...

She smiled eagerly, and said, "You guys, I'll be leaving for just a moment. I'll be back soon." The others nodded worriedly as she skipped down to the dark streets of Konoha. Her eyes was not leaving the sparkling hope for her dreams and wish.

Sakura finally found the bench. The one that Sasuke had knocked her down on. The one that contained many memories to her than anything else. Why? Because that's when Sasuke said the very first compliment he could give her: Thank you. Though it seemed so little for anyone else, it was a big word to Sakura.

She sat down on it and placed her hands and arms onto her lap and just sat there, hoping. Suddenly, there was a rustle coming from a nearby tree. She turned around and stared at it, then saw a rabbit hopping with one foot.

Her eyebrows went together in one line and furrowed. What was going on? Then, a bush moved mockingly. She stood up and looked around it, just of ind no one.

The next thing she new, someone as behind her. She turned around just to see Sasuke Uchiha himself, raising an eyebrow at her. "Sasuke..." she whispered gently, thinking that it was just a dream.

"Sakura." He said silently. "Happy Birthday." Sakura's eyes widened. He just greeted her a happy birthday. And he didn't forget. She was so happy.

"Thank you.." She said, smiling at him. "I'm sorry." he apologized, "But, I didn't forget you, or Naruto." Sakura placed her hands on her side, and smiled gently. "You know, you really don't have to give me a gift." she said to him.

He smirked. "Don't think I forgot about your gift also." "But then, where is it?" Sakura asked him. "Here." he replied, and leaned down to kiss her. The kiss wasn't special, or anything else. But it was a big thing for both of them. Both felt something special. Something they haven't experienced before.

After they broke apart, Sakura smiled at Sasuke as he smiled at her back, for once.

"My Spring Wish had cme true." Sakura whispered.


End file.
